Razoul
Razoul is the captain of the Agrabah guards and the tertiary antagonist in Aladdin. Personality Razoul shows no sympathy for lawbreakers, whether young, old, male or female. He appears to take pleasure from the authority he commands and performing acts of violence, and is quite happy to carry out executions. However, he lacks the same crazed lust for power that characters like Jafar show, and obeys his orders. Despite his antagonistic nature, Razoul is extremely loyal to the Sultan and Jasmine, and cares a great deal about them beyond their royal status, as seen in several episodes of the television series. In the episode "Destiny on Fire", Razoul was notably depressed after the Sultan was captured by the villainous Aziz, and was relentless in his mission to rescue both him and Jasmine. When the Sultan was taken over by the spirit of Kileem's armor in "Armored and Dangerous", he eventually ordered Jasmine's execution, to which the reluctant Razoul was supposed to behead her. Recognizing his Sultan had gone insane, Razoul winked at Jasmine, and she knew that when he swung the axe downward, she could pull back and let the blade break the chain of her handcuffs. Razoul then told her to run, staying behind as a distraction to allow the possessed Sultan to attack him (even though he knew he could easily be killed), so that Jasmine would have more time to escape. Razoul does not believe that Aladdin loves Jasmine, voicing several times his opinion that Aladdin is just a power hungry street rat, even when he is proven wrong on numerous occasions. Razoul is afraid that Aladdin will hurt Jasmine, and often tries to find an excuse to send Aladdin back to jail. Razoul is, however, capable of working alongside Aladdin whenever the situation demands it, despite Aladdin's history of making him look foolish. Appearances ''Aladdin In the movie ''Aladdin, Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him. He throws Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognizing her as the Princess) but when she is revealed, he is shocked and instantly apologetic, telling her that Aladdin's arrest was specifically under Jafar's orders, and that she must speak with him. Later on in the film, Jafar orders Razoul to have Prince Ali thrown into the sea to drown. ''The Return of Jafar Razoul has a larger role in ''The Return of Jafar. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, he told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was "murdered" (actually still alive and captured by Jafar), he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders, unaware that the princess was Jafar in disguise (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to see him in a cell, and also with the order to execute him, until Genie saved him. He was then severely punished by the Sultan for falling into Jafar's tricks. ''Aladdin: The Animated Series During the TV series, though they were no longer enemies and Aladdin was engaged to marry Jasmine, Razoul's opinion of Aladdin remained the same, maintaining the enmity between them that often led to conflict. Razoul's role also becomes slightly larger and he has several important appearances. In ''Forget me Lots, when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, although he also admitted that he would give the idea of calling Aladdin "Your Highness" some consideration if he got rid of Iago. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul does have some respect for Aladdin, demonstrated in Mudder's Day when Aladdin is buried under a rock slide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. During the events of The Return of Malcho, although Razoul initially questioned Aladdin's leadership quality as the acting Sultan of Agrabah and also manipulated Aladdin's hesitant decisions, he and the other guards did come to Aladdin's aid when he worked at protecting Iago from Malcho. Once Aladdin decided to stop listening to both his and Iago's pointless advice, Razoul and the other guards then aided Aladdin with his plan that allowed them to trap Malcho. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' In the final chapter, Razoul and his thugs try to stop the Forty Thieves when they ambush Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding, but they are easily outmatched. Later, Sa'luk, whom Aladdin had defeated for a place among the Forty Thieves, revealed the location of the thieves' hideout to Razoul, in exchange for immunity from prosecution. When Razoul arrested 31 of the thieves, Sa'luk found out that Cassim and Aladdin were not among them. When Sa'luk heard that Aladdin was in Agrabah, he assumed Cassim was too, and reveals that Cassim, Aladdin's recently-arrived father, was the King of Thieves. Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal The Oracle, but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father to the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions...and since Genie, posing as a western-esque lawyer, provided Razoul with a 20th century police uniform and suitcase and sent him flying sky high, calling him a "tertiary character in his big courtroom scene". The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions, much to Razoul's dismay. In the end, Razoul catches the Bouquet at Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding, indicating that he's finally learning to accept the former Street Rat. Gallery Trivia *Razoul was named after Disney layout artist, Rasoul Azadani. Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Captains Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Adults Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Animated characters Category:Police officers Category:Comic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Henchmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Heroes Category:Disney Crossy Road characters